Juventud Eterna
by it-zxel
Summary: -Bella Swan te amare hasta el dia que me muera- Y Bella solo lo vio marcharse sin saber cuando regresaria.


**Espero que le guste mucho esta historia. (: **

Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks en el año 1880. Carretas iban y venían por las calles, las mujeres paseaban con sus sencillos vestidos y grandes sombreros. Todo era igual todos los días en ese pequeño pueblo. Ese día una carreta con una mujer de vestimenta un poco rara y andrajosa caminaba por las calles viendo las pocas tiendas y puestos de la calle hasta que el grito de un joven la sorprendió.

-Mamá!- Esa voz la reconocería en cualquiera lugar del giro al encuentro de esa voz –Hijo! Edward mi niño, ¿Cómo has estado?- La mujer abrasaba con gran amor a su joven hijo. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no lo tenía entre sus brazos, que no veía esos enormes ojos verdes ni su rebelde cabello color bronce, lo había extrañado tanto esos años. Pero el no era al único que extrañaba, soltó a su pequeño y dio media vuelta para ver a sus otros hijos parados viendo la anterior escena, Vio a sus hombres a Emmett y su Jasper cada uno sus ojos viéndola como si lo único que quisieran fuera correr a sus brazos pero ninguno lo haría por vergüenza solo su Edward lo hizo. –Emmett, Jasper no piensan saludar a su madre?- les dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo en sus hermosos ojos caramelo . El primero que salió a su encuentro fue su gran oso Emmett con una gran sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos, seguía igual como lo recordaba; Grande, Musculoso y con la misma mirada de niño. –Mamá… Te eh extrañado tanto- Le dijo a la mujer. – Pequeño yo también te eh extrañado.- Ahora solo le faltaba sentir entre sus brazos a Jasper, a su pobre Jasper. – Jasper , ¿ que tu me extrañaste hijo?- . Aquel hombre de rizos rubios, con la mirada mas azul y mas triste de aquel pueblo fue al encuentro con su madre, el no lo admitiría jamás pero de seguro era el que mas la había extrañado, poder sentir como los brazos de su Madre lo rodeaban, le daban su calor era lo mejor que le había pasado en años. – Bueno muchachos Vallamos a casa, quiero ver a Carslie.- Madre e hijos subieron a una vieja carreta y emprendieron su viaje a su hogar de nuevo todos juntos.

No muy lejos de ahí en la mansión de los Swan estaba la ya señorita Isabella o como le gustaba Bella. Acostada en el jardín viendo las flores moviéndose con la briza. –Isabella! Ven enseguida.- le grito su madre. –tengo que cambiar a un nombre menos gastado- se dijo asi misma no entendía como alguien podía decir su nombre tantas veces. Se levanto de mala gana y fue al salón donde se encontraba su madre con varias de sus amistades. La hizo tocar el piano para ellas, asi eran sus días desde que tenia uso de razón siempre era lo mismo. Al dia siguiente su madre la despertó temprano y la ayudo a ponerse su corseé. Bella lo odiaba tanto, que su único deseo era quemarlo. -Madre es demasiado, no puedo respirar.- Y era verdad los pulmones de Bella trataban de liberarse de aquel corsee en cada respiración pero les era imposible. – Bella recuerdo que como dicen los franceses la belleza duele, acostúmbrate.- Su madre René siempre trataba de que Bella se comportara de la manera más elegante y distinguida posible. Después de varias horas de que René hiciera ver a Bella como muñeca, se marcharon al pueblo en su auto, la familia Swan era la mas rica de ese pequeño pueblo poseían el bosque y varios terrenos a su alrededor. Llegaron a una pequeña pastelería, la madre de Bella bajo y ella se quedo en el auto. En la calle había un grupo de niños jugando Baseball, cuando los niños notaron que Bella los veía de una manera muy atenta uno de ellos de acerco. – Miren que tenemos aquí a la elegantísima señorita Swan, dígame señorita se atreve a jugar o teme que se le ensucien sus zapatos.

Mientras tanto En la pastelería la señora Swan discutía con el panadero sobre una galletas para el té. –Perdón que la interrumpa señora Swan pero que no es esa su hija.- le había dicho el panadero, Y para sorpresa de René si era su hija, Bella estaba jugando baseball con una mano sujetaba su sombrero y corría lo mas que podía para llegar a la siguiente base. Bella se sentía tan feliz que no noto cuando su madre salía de la pastelería.-Isabella Swan Que estas haciendo.- al escuchar los grito de su madre, Bella paro y volteo a ver a su madre que tenia una cara de enojo tan grande que no dijo nada solo camino hacia el auto. René tampoco dijo nada solo a observo y se preguntaba porque su hija no podía ser mas distinguida, ella poseía una gran belleza pero carecía de modales. El camino a la mansión fue callado ninguna comentaba nada. Al llegar a casa René tuvo una platica con Charlie su esposo y ambos llegaron a un acuerdo. –Bella, hija tu madre y yo hemos decido que tu comportamiento no es adecuado y por lo tanto te mandaemo a la escuela FancyLadies, tu madre dice que ahí aprenderás..- Pero Bella no dejo terminar de hablar a su padre. –No! Papá yo no quiero ir a esa escuela ni tampoco quiero ser como esas jóvenes.- Bella no dejo tiempo de nada y salió corriendo de su casa hacia el bosque paso varios minutos corriendo hasta que se canso, escucho sonidos de agua cayendo asi que se guio por ellos. Al llegar a aquel lugar solo se encontró un enorme árbol y a un joven que tomaba agua de un pequeño manantial. El aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia asi que la lavo su cara y mojaba su extraño cabello color bronce. El termino con su tarea y se levanto para darse que tenia compañía de una de las jóvenes mas hermosas que había visto en su vida y vaya que había visto varias.- Cuanto tiempo llevas parada ahí?- Pregunto el joven a Bella, Ella tardo algo en contestarle; el era hermoso en todo los aspecto su pelo, sus ojos tan verdes como las hojas de los arboles en ese bosque, su piel era tan blanca que casi parecía brillar , era delgado pero tenia músculos y un pecho marcado que pudo ver gracias a una ligera camisa blanca y algo abierta. El era perfecto. – No mucho, solo estaba caminando por aquí y te encontré.- Le dijo la joven educadamente. El no puso mucha atención, solo pensaba en que estaba metido en grandes problemas; Carslie le haba dicho que si alguien entraba al bosque lo tenían que Matar si excepción alguna, pero ella era tan hermosa que dolia verla, esos grandes ojos café que demostraban sorpresa y esa cabellera caoba que era controlada en una larga trenza eran signos de una belleza tan pura, al igual que su piel blanca como la nieve.- Asi que me encontraste eh? Sabes será mejor que regreses a tu casa. Anda vete!.- A Bella no le gusto mucho el tono de su voz. –Yo? Vete tu! Estos bosques son mios y puedo quedarme si lo deseo además ¿Quién eres tu para darme ordenes?- El joven se sorprendió al saber que esa joven era una Swan, vaya que tenia suerte se dijo con sarcasmo.- Bueno señorita soy Edward Cullen, Y asi que usted es una Swan pero la verdad quiero sabre mas que un simple apellido.-

-Bella Swan ese es mi nombre- Bella vio como el joven Cullen miraba mas haya de ella y Edward solo puedo pensar ''Demonios mis hermanos''.

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que le guste!**


End file.
